


Delphic Duo

by teachingpoetrytofish (bamelot89)



Series: Feathers and Blood [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamelot89/pseuds/teachingpoetrytofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <i>I make a living burning burial sites.</i><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Delphic Duo

**Author's Note:**

> Last one of the night, I swear! This was a "lyrical poem" assignment, but all she asked was that we repeat a few lines three times. I subconsciously rhymed the entire first half with "ite" then just kept going with it.

Your body was made in blinding light,

While my hands are dirty and soiled with blight.

A bird of the day and a wolf of the night,

Our fingers laced together become sleight.

 

Broken branches, knives, and gunfights,

I make a living burning burial sites.

You're a white knight, unafraid and forthright,

Through the windshield, the end is in sight.

 

The stack of our problems is a startling height,

You dropped out midflright when answers grew trite.

They named you benight, said you were no longer upright,

You swore one day you'd watch them ignite.

 

Broken branches, knives, and gunfights,

I make a living burning burial sites.

You're a white knight, unafraid and forthright,

Through the windshield, the end is in sight.

 

One for the money, two for the show,

They toss us below, a couple John Doe's.

Slowly our bodies take on a golden glow.

Lie low, lie low, we've done for so long.

Enough, enough, the war must be won.

Then we'll belong, we'll belong.

Take my hand, let's get undone.

 

Broken branches, knives, and gunfights,

I make a living burning burial sites.

You're a white knight, unafraid and forthright,

Through the windshield, we see the end in sight.


End file.
